


X-Men Mission: Attica! Attica! - Dominion and Rogue vs Captain America and the Hulk

by dexf, iamthez, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexf/pseuds/dexf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthez/pseuds/iamthez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: Dealing with a break out of super-powered criminals from Attica Prison, the X-Men are surprised when the Avengers turn up - and aren't happy with the situation.    Read the full plot here Plot by Dex.





	

So far, the battle against the Hood had been a standstill. Rogue and Dominion's speed were well above the Hood's, but his grab-bag of magical tricks had been enough to force them back every time they made an assault. His accurate fire from the glowing automatics had been especially effective in forcing them to fall back.

Kane was just about to suggest calling in more X-Men when a disc flew through the air and hit the Hood squarely, knocking him back on his heels. The spinning disc ricocheted off the roof and was snatched out of the air by a figure in red, white and blue. Behind him, a green behemoth landed on the roof hard enough to crack the concrete.

"You are all under arrest." Captain America. It was like he'd stepped out of an old photo from Life magazine. 

Rogue automatically put her hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked. "Ah'm sorry, but that sounded like ya jus said we all were under arrest. Ah think you're mistaken. We," she said, motioning to Kane and herself, "are X-Men. We're the good guys."

Nobody that big should be able to move that fast, one minute the Hulk was standing behind Captain America and the next he had launched himself forward with a snarl one meaty hand seizing Rogue and driving her backwards into a wall.

"Fuck!" Kane said and moved to try and cut off the green creature. But the Captain moved almost as fast, rushing him on the side with his shield. The blow knocked Kane off his feet, sending him scrambling. The Hood targeted the Captain immediately, firing rapidly from his automatics. But the shield seemed to move of its own accord, knocking down the slugs.

Her throat was seriously raw. It was only due to her invulnerability that her throat wasn't crushed (and okay, maybe partly due to the fact that the Hulk didn't seem to actually want to kill her). She idly wondered if maybe all these blows to the head would bring back memories, but that's not what she was focused on.

It was impossible to pull her glove off from the angle she was at. Thank goodness she was flexible, she thought, as she managed to get a good kick into his side, which released some pressure on her neck. 

Rogue's kick actually staggered the Hulk, she had looked so tiny and petite that he hadn't expected her to be able to hit so hard. A kick that brought her a few seconds reprieve to catch her breath as the green behemoth drove himself back to his feet with a snarl. A large green fist connected with Rogue driving her back through the wall she'd just been held against, her body was soon followed by that of the Hulk rushing after her leaving the once proud wall reduced to a pile of dust.

As the two disappeared through the wall, Dominion made a bolt for the hole but the shield whipped past him. The Hood took a second hit from the spinning disc and disappeared, retreating from the battle. The Captain was on him with surprising speed. He blocked a right cross and hit the man hard in the stomach. The blow staggered him, but he twisted out of the way of the follow-up and smashed his boot into Kane's throat.

Thank God for shoddy construction, she thought to herself as she scrambled to get up. The Hulk had had surprise on his side, but on her feet, she was an even match.

And then there was the Captain to deal with. Rogue watched in horror as she witnessed the throat stomping. Picking up a sizeable piece of concrete, she threw it as hard as she could towards the Captain. She lifted up in the air afterwards, trying to get out of the Hulk's reach.

This mission was not going to be successful, she thought.

Captain America got his shield around in time to block the projectile, boots scraping against the concrete as he absorbed the blow. He came up quickly but Kane was on him, kicking out his ankle and helping him into the concrete face first with a shove. The Hulk swung a massive fist into him. Kane dummied up, taking the impact of the blow on his forearms and tumbling back over the force.

The Hulk followed up on his punch tearing though the fence he'd punch garrison over like it was tissue paper he gave the X-man a contented grin before swinging both fists down at him.

Rogue launched herself in the air from behind, and wrapped her strong arms around the Hulk's neck. "See how ya like that, ya big lug," she said through gritted teeth. Her strength was no rel match for his, but hopefully the surprise factor would allow Kane the time he needed to break free.

As Rogue grabbed him, Kane pulled up his legs and landed a massive double kick to the Hulk's gut, doubling the monster over. He flipped up to his feet and with his speed, grabbed the shield out of the air as it headed for him. He pivoted and brought the shield down heavily on the Hulk's head, stunning him.

The Hulk blinked owlishly as he fell backwards landing on his butt as a cloud of dust was knocked up into the air by his impact. Shaking his head to clear away the stars in his vision the Hulk narrowed his Eyes at Kane letting out an ear-splitting roar as he surged back to his feet, any semblance or rational thought disappearing before the urge-no the need to beat the one who had hurt him into a paste on the floor.

Kane leapt over the strike, planting his feet on the back of his head and pushing off to send the massive man stumbling.

"Seriously," Rogue called out from the ground, where she'd fallen from the Hulk's neck. "Can't we all jus' be friends?" This was the most workout she'd had with her powers since waking up, and she was getting tired.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
